Silent Gift
by Chikushi
Summary: It's young Hiccup's birthday today! Things happen and gifts are given. But he just really wants a happy birthday party with his dad. *NOTE: Hiccup is probably around 7-8 in this story.


**((Note: Really love this movie. Got the DVD. Got down to drawing some fan art for it. Why not a fan fic? Not too sure was this kind of story done before but I thought I should write one of when they're little and how Hiccup got some of the small stuff he holds today. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW THIS if you can.))**

One can have many birthdays but only one birth day. That one special day in the whole year, a day much more special than Christmas and New Year— But for this one little boy, it is not so. It's the same as every year; people come just because his father is… Stoick. It's not like everybody else's birthday where people come and give them smiles, praise, and good gifts. For Hiccup, everybody just looked happy, and the praise and gifts? Well, they give him a disappointed look and gifts that try to help him.

Hiccup woke up one morning and sees that his father isn't here. He walked out the house to do his usual job. Seems like Gobber isn't there either… But no matter, Hiccup just continued to do his blacksmithing or at least tried to. He tried to get the knives from the top shelf, he fell and the knives fell as well. But the knives missed him, well, barely. He was stuck to the floorboards and sighed. Just then he heard laughter and sighed again. He looked up and saw Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid. Astrid was completely quiet and walked off.

"Whoa! Astrid! Wait," Snotlout started to run after her.

Then Astrid stops walking, "Leave me alone," and walked away.

Gobber then came back and shooed them away and helped Hiccup, "Hiccup, you got to be more careful. It won't be good on me if you lost ye eye."

"Sorry…" Hiccup doesn't seem to be too happy.

Then Gobber surprised him with a gift, "Happy Birthday Hiccup."

Hiccup was surprised that someone remember to give him a gift but he's happy that someone did remember to give him a gift, "Thanks Gobber."

"Well? Open it."

Hiccup then opened the gift. It was a small dagger, "It's not much but I made it!"

"Heheh… Thanks."

The afternoon passed like it usually does. Later that day, Gobber took the liberty of throwing Hiccup a birthday party and advised everyone to bring more sensible gifts and smiles.

"At least it's more of a party," Hiccup thought to himself until he was greeted with the birthday punches and pinches from Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid, who gave him a good punch on the arm. He was able to get away from them, rubbing both arms and wincing in pain. Then Gobber grabbed him and put him at the birthday chair. A cake was put right in front of him and everyone singed happy birthday. Hiccup took a look around and he didn't see his father. Right when everyone was about to cut the cake, dragons came and attacked. The kids evacuated as fast as they could but poor Hiccup was cornered.

"Help!"

The laughter of dragons was heard then a rock was thrown towards one of the dragons, "Hey bird brain! Over here!"

"Astrid?"

With that, Hiccup got up and fled as fast as he could to where Astrid was. Hiccup pushed Astrid out of the way as the Gronckel was about to spit a flaming rock towards her. Then they both got up and hid behind the rock. They were safe for the time being.

"Gee Astrid, thanks."

"I'm only doing this because I don't want to see a person die in front of me."

Then Hiccup felt that something broke. He looked in to his pocket and found that his pencil broke. It was a pencil that his mother gave him to remember her by. Astrid seeing that thought it was stupid and questioned him, "Why are you grieving over a stupid pencil when we're in danger?"

"It's not stupid! My mom gave it to me."

Astrid said nothing and the fighting and violence echoed through the night.

It was all over and they were happy that they didn't become dragon food but Hiccup got a scolding again...

"Sorry Astrid…"

She punched him, "Ow!"

"That's for making me save you. And this," she held out her pencil, "is for… you… H-happy birthday," and ran off.

Hiccup gripped it tightly and smiled then turned his head to his father who had just heard of the news. Stoick said nothing but made a disappointed face. Hiccup looked up at the towering figure and ran back home and straight to bed. He started to cry a little and slowly went to sleep.

Gobber noted, "You know, ye boy really missed you. He thought that ya forgot his birthday."

"He did, did he…? But it's just…"

"Just what? You didn't attend his birthday party and he was very disappointed. He really cares about you, you know?"

"I was just getting his gift… And… I don't know how to—"

"You'll think of something, Stoick."

After hearing that, Stoick continued to Hiccup's room and saw that he went silently to bed but he knew Hiccup cried himself to sleep.

"Hiccup… I'm sorry. I had to go do something today… Uh… I got you a little something."

He sighed and walked back downstairs. Hiccup woke up a couple of hours later to see the gift right next to him and a little note attached to it.

"_Happy Birthday Hiccup. It's a little big on you but you'll grow in to it…Hopefully. Your mother made it for you a while back. I just went to finish up on it."_

Hiccup opened the gift and it was a vest. He tried it on and it was a little big on him, maybe a little too big but he loved it. Hiccup walked downstairs to see that his father was in deep sleep, hence the fact he's snoring. Hiccup left a small note, "_Thanks dad. I'll try to be better to make you proud."_

Stoick found it and read it the next morning. Hiccup walked down the stairs. It was a little quiet until Hiccup broke the silence.

"Morning dad," and proceeded towards the door until his dad stopped him.

"Hiccup—I'm sorry."

"Me too dad."

And the day went on like it usually does with a few new things on him. The dagger, the pencil, and… The vest.


End file.
